Yoshi’s Goseiger Transformation and Battle
by dragon19kyoshi
Summary: In honor of Tensou Sentai Goseiger, here's a story where Yoshi is about to make his dream as Goseiger come true!


**Yoshi's Goseiger Transformation and Battle**

It's another peaceful day at the Mushroom Kingdom where Yoshi was watching his favorite Super Sentai show, Tensou Sentai Goseiger when suddenly, he saw his pet Chain Chomp, Chompy smiling and giving a nice lick to him. Yoshi said, "Hey Chompy, I'm watching the Goseigers battle against the enemy. Want to see the end of the show?"

Chompy smiled and decided to watch the show with him.

When the show is almost over Yoshi said, "Wow, I can't wait for next week's show and thanks for joining me, Chompy. I love the Goseigers and I can't wait for another episode. Oh, look. It's the preview for next week's episode. Let's watch!"

So the duo watched next week's preview when suddenly, the portal opened up and soon Yoshi got sucked in to the television. Chompy barked loudly and alerted the others to see what's going on.

Meanwhile, Yoshi was in the portal when suddenly, he saw a blind light flashing at him. He held his breath and closed his eyes.

When he got there, he saw his favorite heroes in person. Yoshi opened his eyes and said, "Where am I?"

"You're in Tensou Sentai Goseiger. The Super Sentai series about us, the Goseigers. I'm Alata!" Alata replied as he shakes Yoshi's hand. "What's your name?"

"I'm Yoshi from the Super Mario All-Stars and I love your show. I can't believe that I'm in your show and who are they?" Yoshi asked.

"Oh, these are my friends, Hyde, Eri, Agri, and Moune. Guys, this is Yoshi. He's from the Super Mario All-Stars and he's here for today's episode!"

"Welcome to the show." Hyde, Eri, Moune, and Agri greeted.

"Thank you for having me. Wow, what is that talking device you're holding?"

"That's the Tensouder. We use this device to transform to the Goseigers using the Gosei Cards and I think that we have one more and it's just for you in today's episode. Here, take it. It's for you and it's only for today's adventure."

So Alata gave the Tensouder and the Gosei Cards to Yoshi so he can be ready for battle!

Back at the Mushroom Kingdom, the All-Stars were shocked when they saw Chompy sitting in the television. Mario said, "Hey, where's Yoshi?"

Chompy replied, "Yoshi's in the show and I'm watching him!"

"What show, Chompy?"

"Tensou Sentai Goseiger!"

"OK, but make sure you turn it off after the show because we need him for a nice go-kart race at Mario Circuit later today!"

So Chompy agreed and decided to keep watching!

Back at the show, Yoshi and the Goseigers saw an enemy ready to attack. The Goseigers decided that now is the time to transform but, Yoshi doesn't know how to transform. Yoshi said, "How do I transform to a Goseiger?"

"Watch and learn!" Alata replied as the Tensouder was opened. The Tensouder said, "Gotcha!"

"Change Card, Tensou!" the Goseigers shouted when they inserted their Change Cards to the Tensouder. The voice said, "Change, Goseiger!" and the 5 warriors transformed to the Goseigers!

After they did their roll call, Yoshi said, "Wow, I love your roll call. It's amazing!"

"Thanks." Gosei Red replied, "Now it's your turn Yoshi. Just insert the Change Card into the Tensouder, say 'Change Card, Tensou!', and you'll transform from Yoshi to Gosei Yoshi, the warrior of the Mushroom Kingdom's power. Got it?"

"Place the card, say the phrase, and transform. Got it!"

"OK, now find a place to transform yourself and get ready for battle. Good luck!"

"Thank you!"

So Yoshi ran as fast as he could and found a place to transform himself. Yoshi took a deep breath and said, "OK, so all I need is to place the card in the Tensouder and I'll transform by saying 'Change Card, Tensou!'. Easy! Well, here goes."

He opened the Tensouder and said, "Gotcha!"

Yoshi took out his Gosei Yoshi Change Card and said, "Change Card!"

And with that, his Gosei Yoshi picture appeared on the card. Yoshi held his card and said, "OK, now in order to transform myself, all I need to do is say 'Tensou', place the card inside the Tensouder, and I'll transform to Gosei Yoshi! All right, on the count of three, I'll change. Here we go, 1, 2, 3... _**TENSOU!!!**_"

With the word shouted, he placed the card inside the Tensouder and then, the card was inserted. The Tensouder said, "Change, Goseiger!" and then, it happened.

The bright green light engulfed him and Yoshi said, "Wow, it worked. I'm now engulfed in a green light and now I can change myself. This item works like a charm! Well, let's transform! Gosei Yoshi transformation sequence... _**GO!!!**_"

So Yoshi closed his eyes and then, his suit appeared with a Yoshi Egg on the front and to finish, his character's helmet was put on which resembles Yoshi himself.

When the transformation was finished, he did his roll call. Yoshi said, "The courageous Mushroom Kingdom power, Gosei Yoshi!"

Then he ran to the team and said, "We are the angel guardians of the earth. We are Tensou Sentai Goseiger!!"

"So, you are the extra warrior of the team?"

"That's right, enemy. I'm the 6th member of the team and I'm only here for today's episode so prepare for some Yoshi power! Yoshi Egg Toss!"

So the battle began and everything runs smooth and easy!

When the battle was almost finished, Yoshi said, "Looks like it's time for the Gosei Blaster's finishing move. Assemble the Gosei Blaster!"

"You got it!" the Goseigers replied as they assembled their weapons.

"Yoshi, care to add your card to the blaster?" Gosei Red asked him.

"I think I can do that. Courageous Mushroom Kingdom power!" Yoshi shouted as he puts the extra card to the blaster.

When the cannon was at full power, Yoshi said, "Punish!!"

And then, the cannon fired a big beam at the enemy, which defeats him once and for all. The Goseigers said, "We did it. We defeated the enemy! Thanks for helping us Yoshi on our adventure today. Say, care to stick around for a nice lunch?"

"I love to but I have a race to get to back at the Mushroom Kingdom and I can't be late." Yoshi replied.

"Wait, Gosei Yoshi. Don't you want to revert back to your own self first before you go?"

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot that I have the Yoshi Card in my buckle. Well, let's try one more card before I leave. Tensouder, get ready to be inserted."

Yoshi opened his Tensouder and the voice said, "Gotcha!"

"Yoshi Card, Tensou!" he shouted as the Yoshi Egg Logo appears on the front of the card. Then he placed it in the item and then, the Tensouder said, "Change, Yoshi!"

With the phrase shouted, Gosei Yoshi went to his egg and then, he changed back to his own self. Then Yoshi said, "Warrior of the Mushroom Kingdom, Yoshi!"

"Wow, that was amazing! I love your transformation. Well, thanks for being part of the team. I can't wait for you to come back and fight again side by side. OK?" Alata asked.

"I will. Now, it's off to Mario Circuit and the go-kart race. So long, Goseigers and thanks for everything!" Yoshi replied as he used his Warp Pipe to get to Mario Circuit.

"Anytime Yoshi. See you around!" The Goseigers replied.

Back at the Mushroom Kingdom, there's a race ready to go at Mario Circuit when Yoshi came out of the pipe with his go-kart. Mario came to him and said, "Wow, you made it just in time and what is that device?"

"That's the Tensouder from the Super Sentai series Tensou Sentai Goseiger and I think that he will be the referee for this race. Right, Tensouder?"

"That's right Yoshi and I do have this special card just for you for being part of the Goseigers. Use this Start Race card and say 'Race Start Card, Tensou!'. Once this card is triggered, then I'll countdown from 3. Now let's begin the race!"

"I think he's right. Let's do it!" Luigi said.

So Yoshi opened the item and said, "Race Start Card, Tensou!"

With the phrase shouted, he placed the card inside and then, the Tensouder said, "Start race in 3, 2, 1... GO!"

And so, Yoshi had a great adventure with the Goseigers as the race begins with his go-kart, the Standard Kart M.


End file.
